Novios
by Risana Ho
Summary: Porqué según su hipótesis, después de ser amigos tenían que ser "novios".


_**Discleimer**_: Como requisito complementario tengo que decir lo mismo de siempre __, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san, pero ya saben que a mí me gusta juntarlos a mi antojo XD, sobre todo a Sasu y Naru :3

.

**"Novios"**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

—¡Sasuke-teme!

La inconfundible voz de Naruto se escuchó por todo el patio de juegos. Su inatención era sólo gritarle a su moreno amigo, pero como de costumbre, el rubio llamaba la atención de todos sus compañeros menos de la persona nombrada. Quien sentado sobre uno de los columpios más alejados, frunció su entrecejo levemente. En menos de lo que imaginó, el niño de ojos azules llegó a su lado para sentarse en el otro lugar. Namikaze no dejaba de sonreír mientras trataba de regular su respiración agitada por su ardua carrera. Se encontraban en un lugar un poco alejado donde sólo iban ellos dos a jugar.

—Nosotros somos amigos. ¿Verdad?

Preguntó de repente Naruto, terminando el poco silencio que se había formado. Uchiha alzó una ceja antes de responder.

—Claro que sí, no hagas preguntas tontas, usurantonkachi.

El pequeño rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto ante el insulto que Sasuke siempre le daba, pero no pasó ni un segundo antes de recomponer su semblante emocionado al recordar el porqué de su pregunta.

—¡Entonces vamos a ser novios-ttebayo! —exclamó con emoción alzando un poco la voz.

Lo único que pensó el moreno; fue que tanto ramen comenzaba a dañar el pobre cerebro de su tonto amigo.

—¿A qué viene eso, dobe?

—Escuche decir a Kurenai-Sensei que para que dos personas sean novios, primero tienen que ser buenos amigos por mucho tiempo-ttebayo... —recitó como si fuera la _regla_ exacta de todos los tiempos. Lo que el rubio ignoraba, era que Kurenai se refería a otra cosa, más específico, al hecho de rechazar a alguien alegando que primero tenían que ser amigos para conocerse mejor—. Y como nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, cuando seamos grandes tenemos que ser novios.

La hipótesis de Naruto pareció convencer levemente al pequeño Uchiha, ya que sin evitarlo, se había quedado un tanto pensativo de acuerdo al tema. Las conclusiones de Namikaze parecían ser bien "fundamentadas" para tomarlas en cuenta.

Según su Aniki, los novios tenían _privilegios extras_.

Su hermano Itachi siempre decía que los Uchiha eran personas bastantes celosas y posesivas. Al parecer estaba en lo correcto. A Sasuke nunca le había gustado que Naruto lo ignorara por estar en compañía de otros de sus compañeros de clase, tampoco que le sonriera a cada "desconocido" con el que se encontraba (aunque fuera su naturaleza ser sociable). Tenía que admitir que tomando esos puntos de referencia, el ser "novios" sonaba demasiado tentador para su precoz mentecita de sólo seis años.

Cómo buen Uchiha habría que aprovechar la situación.

—De acuerdo, dobe. Cuando seamos grandes vamos a ser novios —aceptó con poco interés, como si realmente no le importara o le diera igual, cosa que era mentira.

—¡Qué bien-ttebayo! —Naruto gritó con emoción, quedándose un minuto después algo callado, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo—. Oye, Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué hacen los novios?

Uchiha estuvo a punto de caer del columpio por tan repentino cuestionamiento. Era tonto preguntar algo tan evidente (a pesar de que él mismo no estaba muy seguro, pero no lo demostraría, al ser Uchiha se suponía que lo sabían _todo_).

—Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, dobe —sin inmutarse por la mirada molesta de Naruto, Sasuke se bajó del columpio, acercándose al rubio que seguía sentado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se gachó hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre su mejilla. Que sin poder evitarlo, enrojecieron de inmediato—. Eso es lo que hacen los novios.

Sasuke esperaba un grito emocionado, un balbuceo o cualquier otra cosa… menos que Namikaze se levantara de golpe y saliera corriendo en dirección al interior de la escuela.

_«Usurantonkachi» _pensó con molestia.

Primero era Naruto quien comenzaba y era él mismo quien salía corriendo. Se suponía que debía estar triste, cosa contraria a lo que sentía. Con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección, sólo con un propósito en mente: _venganza._

.

S&N

.

Todos sus compañeros seguían jugando en el patio principal, la hora del receso terminaba en quince minutos. Parecía la principal razón de que los pasillos se encontraran vacios. Se dirigió a su salón de clases, imaginando que era el único lugar disponible para que Naruto se refugiara. Al entrar, se felicitó a sí mismo al ver como el rubio permanecía ahí. Más especifico, su cabeza dentro de los grandes cajones en donde aguardaban los almuerzos.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos sin llegar hasta él, ya que Naruto se levantó de inmediato antes de que terminara su recorrido. Su garganta estuvo tentada a soltar el primer insulto que articuló su cerebro, pero no lo logro. Cualquier palabra ofensiva quedó atorada en medio de su lengua, al observar que Namikaze le sonreía, extendiéndole ambas manos para entregándole una barra de chocolate (su favorita, por cierto).

—¡Feliz San Valentín-ttebayo!

Sabía que era 14 de febrero. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si en la mañana todas las niñas habían decidido intoxicarlo con tanto dulce? Aunque no había aceptado ninguno, argumentando que estaba enfermo del estomago y no podía comer golosinas. Mentira que se estuvo pensando todo el día anterior. Sin embargo, no esperaba un presente de parte del menor.

Uchiha seguía sin reaccionar.

—Pensé en dártelo como chocolate de amigos, pero acabo de decidir que a partir de ahora seremos novios-ttebayo.

Sasuke rió de medio lado, mientras le quitaba el chocolate de las manos.

¡¿Quién se creía para decidir por él?!

Aunque admitía que no tenia objeciones ante su decisión. Y el repentino beso que en ese momento Naruto le dio en su frente (parándose un poco en puntillas por ser ligeramente más bajo), le comprobó que estaba en lo correcto.

Tal vez recibir chocolates de ahora en adelante no sería tan malo. Si el blondo era quien se los regalaba, podía hacer una excepción.

Después de todo, según Naruto, ya eran _novios_.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada…**_

_**¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Atrasado XD**_

_**Este fic lo quería subir el día de ayer, pero ya no me dio tiempo de completarlo, tenía la idea pero no el tiempo de escribirlo todo u.u Pero bueno, a un día de diferencia quise subirlo para que no se quedara olvidado y esperara otro año ¬¬, en verdad espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Creo que eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos! Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
